1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a head of a golf club, more particularly to a head of a golf club which has a weight in a recess at a bottom side of the head.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional golf club includes a shaft and a head. The head is provided with a metal weight (not shown) adjacent to the side 8 opposite to the striking face.
The head of the conventional golf club has a body 1 filled with foam material 3; a bottom side with a plurality of mounting holes 2 each of which extends from said bottom side into said foam material 3 of said body 1; a bottom cover 4 with a plurality of holes 5; a plurality of screws 7, the shanks of the screws 7 respectively passing upwardly through the holes 5 of the bottom cover 4 to be received in the mounting holes 2, the heads of the screws 7 remaining under the bottom cover 4; and adhesive material 6 respectively provided in the mounting holes 2, in contact with the foam material 3, and surrounding the shanks of the screws 7 for adhering to and fixing the shanks in the mounting holes 2, so that the bottom cover 4 is secured to the bottom side.
The above conventional head has a high center of gravity because of the location of its weight. Therefore, while holding the shaft of the golf club to strike a ball, the arm of force formed upon striking is short, and the moment of force created thereby is small, so that the ball can not go a long distance.
Upon striking a ball, the force of impact makes the head shake and causes the deformation of the foam material 3. Because the adhesive material 6 provided in the mounting hole 2 is in contact with the foam material 3 and surrounds the shank of the screw 7 for securing the bottom cover 4 to the bottom side, the deformation of the foam material, 3 loosens the adhesive material 6, it partially loses its grip on the shank of the screw 7 in the mounting hole 2, which results in some degree of loosening of the bottom cover 4.